Squad E
Edinburgh Army 101st Division, 1st Battle Brigade, 32nd Armored Ranger Corps, 2nd Regiment, Platoon E; also known as "Easy Platoon" or "E Z Platoon", is the protagonist's unit in Valkyria Chronicles 4. Squad E is a unit in the Edinburgh Army composed primarily of foreigners from Gallia volunteering to fight the Empire. Lead by Claude Wallace, the unit had many notable accomplishments during Operation Northern Cross. Background While the Principality of Gallia practices a policy of universal conscription, and its armed forces had been effective at repelling Imperial invasion in the past, Gallia remained neutral between the two superpowers of Europa. With their country only willing to fight defensively, Gallians who wish to take the fight to the Empire tend to join the armies of other countries. In particular, the Edinburgh army is reputed for its well-established regimen, and attracts many soldiers and mercenaries looking for a good fight. History Squad E was commissioned in May of 1934 EC with a batch of Gaillian recruits that just finished their training. First Lieutenant Claude Wallace, himself a Gallian, was assigned as the commanding officer of this platoon. Wallace, wanting to take an active role in the fight against the Empire, convinced the entire platoon to volunteer for ranger training, so that as an elite unit he will be in a position to make strategic decisions in battles against the Empire. The platoon managed to complete the ranger training with no dropouts, which was quite a rare feat. The entire platoon was then assigned under the 2nd Regiment of the newly established ranger corps, keeping their original "Platoon E" designation. Founding Members ;For a general list of people who have been a part of Squad E at various times, see Category:Squad E These are the members of Scout E when it was commissioned in May of 1934. , Raz, Laurent, Jimmy, Viola, Aulard, Nico, Godwin, and Neige.]] * Claude Wallace - Commanding Officer * Kai Schulen - Sergeant major * Raz - Sergeant * Miles Arbeck - Sergeant * Curtis Blackwell * Godwin * Rosetta Valeriano * Teresa Leach * Nico Emery * Zaiga * Scott Aldiss * Stanley Berkeley * Viola Bryce * Emmy Mistral * Fleuret Valois * Laurent McCloud * Jimmy Frank * Jean Matrix * Aulard Abington * Rebecca Longhurst * Neige LePreton Trivia * According to the producer of Valkyria Chronicles 4, they wanted the squad to have the nickname "Easy Platoon" (presumably in reference to [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/E_Company,_506th_Infantry_Regiment_(United_States) Easy Company of the American 101st Airborne Division from Band of Brothers]'' and like Easy Company Squad E had every member succeed in elite training), and from there they came up with the name "Squad E".https://youtu.be/QxJh6yMu734?t=2h28m45s "Easy" is the WW2-era NATO brevity code for "E" (later replaced with the modern "Echo"). * As Edinburgh is the equivalent of the United Kingdom, Squad E's status as a foreign-born unit serving as part of their armed forces is similar to the real-life British military in WW2, which, as well as units from throughout the Empire such as the Gurkhas from Nepal, also operated military units from territories conquered by the Nazis, such as Czechoslovakia, Poland and France. The main difference is that most members of Squad E joined the Edinburgh Army ''before their country was invaded. * The Armored Ranger Corps appears to be similar in purpose to the British SAS (even having a similar winged sword insignia), but with its roots as a paratrooper unit removed to account for the nonexistence of military fixed-wing aircraft in Valkyria Chronicles' setting. References Navigation Category:Squads Category:Federate Army Category:Backstory